


Wounds

by Smothiea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 轻微BDSM
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微BDSM

Credence站在狭窄的巷子里，巷口透进来一点可怜的光线，然而他整个人都浸泡在黑暗中。他的身体因为伤口的刺痛而一阵阵地颤抖。像他之前无数次做过的那样，他按照母亲的吩咐，移动着僵硬的手指，缓慢地在墙上张贴宣传告示：

“They are all around us！”

他感受到一股特殊的气流从巷子外面涌进来，心头掠过一丝莫名的雀跃。

是那个人来了。每一次他都非常仔细地留意着，空气中的波动、地面的震颤，或是其他的一切，他服帖整齐的黑发，他一丝不苟的领带，他穿着的长风衣，他脚步的稳重，他希望他能牢牢记住那些迹象，属于那个人的迹象——

好像这样就可以让他多了解Percival Graves一点似的。

“你有什么消息给我吗？”那个人出现在巷口，在Credence面向墙壁的余光里走进巷子。

“你找到那个孩子了吗？”Graves一直走到离他很近的位置，厚重的大衣下摆拂过少年因裤子不合身而裸露的脚踝，让Credence感到有些痒。

Credence停下在墙上涂刷浆糊的手，垂在身体两侧。

“我一直在找……”他低声应答。

Graves简短地嗯了一声，示意他继续说。

“我不能确定……Mr.Graves，有那么多孩子……”

“不，Credence，那个小女孩，她就在你母亲身边，我看得很清楚……我们都看得很清楚。”Graves打断了他，少年一直低垂着双眼，让他无法判断对方是否把自己的吩咐听进去了。

这令Graves有些不快。

“我没办法，Mr.Graves……我母亲……我不能违抗她……”

他看着Credence佝偻的站姿，卑微服从的样子让他足够满意，然而对方萎靡懦弱的态度又让他厌恶。

“你听我说，Credence，”Graves紧紧握住少年的肩膀，让声音保持亲切，“你的妹妹现在很危险，你必须带她来见我，这是为了她好，明白吗？”

Credence仍然低着头，微弱的声音重复着相同的字眼：“我母亲……我没办法……”

“Merlin's Beard……看着我！”Graves在那一瞬间低吼道。

Credence被吓得一个激灵，他慌张地抬起头看了一眼男人的眼睛，又迅速垂下了目光。他感到施加在自己肩膀的力道骤然增大，牵动到他后背的伤口，他疼得哆嗦起来。

Graves注意到了。

“把手伸出来。”

“Mr.Graves……”少年低声抗拒。

“把手伸出来，Credence。”男人再一次命令道。

Credence颤抖着伸出一只手。

“但是您之前说过，您讨厌看见这些伤口……”他低声说。

“是的，我非常讨厌。”Graves的声音又恢复了平静，他的手在对方手掌上抚过，血污消失，伤口一点点愈合，Credence却觉得男人温柔抚过的拇指在他的皮肤上留下了新的刺痛。

这没什么不好。Credence陶醉于这种感觉。

“我讨厌愚蠢又自以为是的人——比如你母亲，伤害你这样有才能的年轻人。仅仅为压抑才华而留下这些伤口……”Graves捧住了少年的脸颊。

“我更讨厌，你母亲在你身上留下这些丑陋的痕迹。”

男人的手掌略带冷意，Credence却希望对方不要放开。

“你想进入巫师的世界对吗，Credence？”Graves双手捧着少年的脸颊，强迫他抬头看着自己，“那就不要让那些人随便伤害你。”

Credence点了一下头，Graves离他很近，呼出的热气抚摸着他的鼻尖，他一直都期盼这种被重视的感觉——只是对方的手很快移开了。

Credence的脸颊下意识地在最后一刻蹭了一下男人的手掌。

“把衣服脱了。”男人命令道。

Credence迟疑地抬头看了Graves一眼，发现对方的眼神不容置疑。

“Mr.Graves……”

“你后背有伤，我能看见。”Graves淡淡道，他看到Credence紧张地攥住了衣角，“你在等什么呢？”

Credence低着头向后退了一小步，没有说话。

Graves叹了口气。

“除了我，没有人会看见。”他说。

Credence沉默了几秒，还是顺从地转过身，笨拙地脱下上衣，扔在脚边的地上。他不想违抗Graves，他也不能。

他慢慢解开陈旧发黄的衬衫，偷偷抬起双眼看向Graves，发现他皱起了眉头——他以为对方会很快露出嫌恶的表情，但是Graves只是掏出魔杖指了一下，衬衫上的污垢立刻消失了。

Credenc背上的伤口暴露在寒冷的空气中，暗红色的痕迹纵横交错地覆盖在苍白的皮肤上，像一副狰狞的画作。

“跪下，Credence。”男人站在他背后很近的地方，把手按在他颈后。

他顺从地跪下了，膝盖触碰到潮湿粗糙的地面，寒意立刻透过劣质的布料渗透进来。这期间Graves的手一直没有离开他的身体，他感到对方手心似乎变得更热了。

当Graves的手指沿着伤痕缓慢地划过他裸露的肌肤，愈合时微妙的触感传到心里只剩下了难解的痒，Credence无法克制身体的颤抖，也无法克制呼吸的紊乱。

Graves的手指划过少年凸起的蝴蝶骨。他太瘦弱了，肤色也太苍白。当他触到对方后腰的肌肤，他听到Credence的呼吸变得急促了，然后是对方犹豫的声音，“Mr.Graves……我母亲会发现的……伤口……”

“没错，Credence，”他淡淡道，“所以我会留下新的。”

Credence的喉咙滚动了一下，几乎是条件反射般地去解自己的腰带。他的身体因为兴奋而微微战栗，他甚至已经感受不到跪姿带来的不适。

“我不需要那个，Credence。”Graves阻止了对方的动作。

“那是你母亲用的。”

听了对方的话，Credence瞬间被做错事的负罪感攫住了喉咙。

当然，Graves先生不会用自己这条破旧肮脏的腰带，他真愚蠢。看看Graves先生腰上高档的真皮腰带，那才是他有可能握在手中的……

“你想要我用我的腰带鞭打你吗，Credence？”男人似乎看穿了少年的念头。

被说中心思的Credence羞怯不已，他不愿在Graves面前承认自己那些难以启齿的渴望，更害怕自己的回答不能让对方满意，可他又实在不知道说什么好。

他也只能选择实话实说：“是的，Mr.Graves。”

“想要的东西，是需要用表现来换的，Credence。”Graves的声音从他头顶传来，“你要永远记住这一点。”

“我会记住的，Mr.Graves……”Credence失望地垂下了头。

“你认为你的表现配得上一份奖励吗，my boy？”Graves温和地问道。

“不。”Credence低声说。他的先生说的没错，使用Mr.Graves的皮带是一份奖励，可是他没能把小女孩带来，没能办到先生让他去办的事情，他是多么、多么的无能啊……

Credence感到愧疚的眼泪几乎在眼眶里呼之欲出——他完全辜负了Mr.Graves，他应该受到惩罚的。

“是的，Credence，我的确不能奖励你。但是——”Graves伸出手摸了摸少年头顶的黑发，“我今天也不会惩罚你。”

Credence感到一个尖头的东西抵在了他赤裸的后背上。是Graves的魔杖。

下一秒，魔杖的杖尖开始在他的皮肤上移动，剧烈的疼痛感瞬间传遍他的四肢百骸，他痛苦的叫喊在那一刻涌出口腔。

他本能地向前挺直身体，双腿也奋力想要往相反的方向挪动，只希望避开那带给难忍痛苦的细木棍。

“不要逃避，Credence。”Graves稳稳地操纵着魔杖，在少年苍白的皮肤上留下鲜红的伤痕。

像是无情的火舌在灼烧他的皮肉，又像锋利的刀尖在划开他的身体，这痛感持续而均匀，与皮带抽打时的感觉有过之而无不及。

“Mr……Mr.Graves……”Credence竭力保持自己的身体不再躲避，发出压抑的啜泣。

“你想让我停下吗？”Graves抚摸，他移动的魔杖移开了一点，停留在对方的皮肤上方。

“快乐与疼痛往往是相伴而生的。”男人轻声道。

Credence感到魔杖先前留下伤口的疼痛已经不那么剧烈，而一股蚂蚁啃噬般的麻痒却越发明显，他无法控制地陶醉其中——

那是魔法，不是别的什么普通的东西；那是Percival Graves给予他的，不是别的什么无关紧要的人。

他卑微、软弱、渴望依靠，而Graves却完美、强大、受人尊敬，对方竟然愿意信任他，愿意让他这样肮脏的人站在他身边，愿意触碰他……这是多么大的仁慈啊。

“不，Mr.Graves……”少年的声音还带着哭腔，但他真诚地恳求，“请不要停下……”

于是魔杖继续在皮肤上移动，Credence没有试着躲开，他的身体依旧在疼痛的刺激下持续地颤抖着，但是杖尖离开后的麻痒却一点点唤醒了他压抑的渴望。

他感到他已经与黑暗的巷子脱离，全部的注意力都在向内集中，被布料包裹着的欲望在裤子里一点点变得坚硬、充盈……

最后Graves的魔杖移开了，Credence感到对方在靠近，低沉的声音和炽热的吐息进入他的耳朵：“Good boy。”

Credence的欲望紧接着便释放了，Graves很可能已经注意到了，他红着脸僵硬的站起来，不敢转身去面对那个人。

“为什么还不穿好你的衣服？”Graves的声音听不出一丝波澜。

Credence捡起地上的衣服穿好，竭力不让布料在后背上摩擦的太厉害。

“还有，Credence，我不喜欢当我和别人说话时，他用后背朝向我。”

Graves看见少年的身影僵了一下，但还是犹犹豫豫地转过来，头低低的埋在胸口。他注意到少年裤裆处的一片潮湿，他知道那不是失禁。

Credence看到对方只是意外地挑了挑眉，然后挥了一下魔杖，那个地方的布料立刻变得像之前一样干燥。

尽管他已经彻彻底底地暴露了自己不齿的心思，Credence仍然觉得他必须说点什么，比如道歉，“Mr.Graves，我……”

“你应该回家了，Credence，”Graves打断了他，“我可不希望我给你的印迹被你母亲的覆盖住。”

Credence沉默地听着。

“我过几天会再来找你。你要尽快找到那个孩子，找到那个孩子，我们就都自由了。”

在清脆的爆裂声中，Credence抬起了头——眼前除了灰色的巷子，已经空无一人。

FIN


End file.
